


A Conversation in the Dark

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay chooses an unusual method of dealing with Tom's claustrophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Fair Trade".  
> Originally written in 2004. Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.  
> Star Trek and all related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is NC-17 for adult themes, language, and sex.

"Tom, you're just making it worse---and you could run right into a wall. Please, sit down already."

"I can't, Chakotay." Sound of footsteps: one, two...the scuffle of a turn...one, two. "This place is way too small." Voice rising, sharp edge of panic. "They can't keep us here! We didn't kill anybody!" Banging accompanied by incoherent shouts.

Swift, determined movement. "I said *sit down*, Lieutenant!" 

Two distinct thuds. Commanding voice dropped to its usual soothing tones. "Letting them know you're upset won't help anything. They arrested us on suspicion of murder, so yes, they *can* keep us here. And you should be grateful: This glorified closet *is* dark and I admit, claustrophobic, but at least we're still conscious. The only reason they haven't popped us into cryostatic stasis like they usually do with criminals is that they're not sure how our human physiologies will react." Gently, "And we don't want them so annoyed they'd be willing to risk it anyway. That would be even worse, I bet."

"I saw them, Chakotay." Faint quiver in the voice. "They're *coffins*. Locked and bolted coffins." Harsh pants sped up. "No clear lid to even pretend to check whether someone might not just be waking up ahead of schedule to find they're trapped...buried alive...you wouldn't even hear them scream---"

"That's not going to happen," said firmly. "This isn't Banea or Akriteria, Tom. Voyager's right here, and the captain isn't going to let anything happen to us."

"I know, I know, I know, but--" Breaths growing faster "I just can't seem to stop imagining it---like being buried alive. And this place is just so damn *small*...and *dark*...and I can't breathe---"

"OK, then let's imagine something else." Pause. Casually, "I hear you and Harry hijacked Neelix's resort program."

Muffled snort pauses erratic breathing. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. It just needed a bit of tweaking."

"A bit?" Incredulous, then wistful. "I'll miss Sandrine's."

"Really...?" Shocked pause, then speculation. "I never figured you cared for it much, Commander. Not your style."

"Oh, I enjoy a walk on the wild side as much as the next person." Hesitantly, "In fact...well, I've pictured you strolling down the streets behind the bar, the way you do sometimes after telling everyone you've gone home."

"You---you do?" Rustle, breathing slowing down. "And, um, how does the walk turn wild, Chakotay?"

"I, that is, you meet up with me, of course." Cough. "I, uh, catch up with you on the sidewalk underneath one of those old-fashioned street lamps. I grip your shoulders and turn you to stand flat against the wall. The bricks are rough on your back through your shirt." Pause, then a rush, "I kiss you. Pressed close, leaning in, my tongue brushes against your lips, just a taste."

Silence. Even the breathing stopped.

Then a new voice takes up the tale. "I open my mouth with a groan, wrap my hands around your shoulders and arch into you---warm, solid, I'm hanging on for all I'm worth as my knees start to buckle."

Swallow, first voice deepening. "I undo the buttons of your shirt to see the lamplight glint on your chest hair. You throw your head back and I dive for the column of your throat, pale, gleaming. Your pulse beats wildly under my lips. My fingers tease your nipples into tight peaks as I lean down to taste them, salt-sweat tang."

Interruption. "I know what I want, Chakotay. I push you back, watching the light glimmer in your hair and your dark, dark eyes. So hot. I unbutton your trousers, and sink to my knees, smelling the musk of your arousal as I lick the tip of your cock. Tingling on my tongue. I push my hands into your trousers, palming your hips, fingers digging into your ass, pulling you closer."

"Yesss...," hissed. "Slick, warm suction, I let you set the pace, your blond head moving up and down the length, coating my cock, a wet shine in the pool of light. I groan, run my fingers through your hair, along your shoulders."

Breath starts quickening again. "And then I pull back, Chakotay, let your dick slide from my mouth. I want to keep going, drive you over the edge, but more than that, I want you to fuck me, here in the street under a dark sky. I unzip my pants, push them down, and turn to face the wall, bracing my hands against it."

Rustle, calm voice lost to a breathlessness of its own. "I want to see you, long slim back and legs, your tight round ass. But your shirt covers you, and I don't want you bared to the night chill. So I step up to you, sliding my hands under your open top to stroke your sides, tracing the lines of your ribs, sliding inward to run up your chest once more. I kiss and nip at the back of your neck, pulling at your collar with my teeth to get at more of you."

Groan. "It's incredible, feeling your weight, surrounded by your warmth, your strength, the scent of you filling my nostrils. I take your hand and drag it down to my groin. You fist me a few times and my hips jump to your hand, but then you gather my precum on your fingertips and slide around to my ass."

"Yes...breaching the tight ring, feeling the hot channel waiting for my cock. I go slow, stretching, teasing, getting you ready, making us both wait for it."

"I can't wait. Gods, your fingers, Chak, they're rubbing over *that* spot that just makes me want to howl. I press my hands to wall and lean my forehead against them. I push back, hoping you'll take the hint and fuck me, fuck me, fuck me---"

"It's time. I line up and ease in, Tom, letting your body stretch around me, taking me in, so deep. Long slow glide deep into you. I lean forward and press my cheek to yours, our breaths mingling, just feeling us joined together. Then I pull out and push in, slow rhythm building."

"Oh, yeah, hot rod sliding, filling, retreating. The brush of your pubic hair against my crack when I thrust back to meet you. You take the hint and start driving, pounding, and fuck I want it all, we're grunting like animals." Pause, voice softens. "But your hands are so tender, caressing everywhere---chest, hips, thighs---while your face nuzzles mine, chin on my shoulder and I turn my head toward you for a kiss."

Soft voice roughened. "Sharing lips, tongue, breath, bodies---it's too much for me, Tom, the squeezing, clasping, heat. I wrap my hand around your cock and you moan into my mouth, ready, so ready. I fist you in the rhythm, the hard pulse pound of our flesh meeting speeding up with every thrust. I rub my thumb across your glans, slide my nail along the slit, hear your breath hitch."

"It's here---flashes behind my eyes as I push into your hand, Chak, coming so hard so very hard, white-hot rush through my veins and my lungs and my cock as I wrench my mouth away to gasp."

Groan. "So tight, your body grips, holds, won't let me go and I give in to it, Tom, give you every drop of my cum as I push deep once, twice, again, and finally collapse against you, spent."

Silence broken by breaths and rustling.

A shaky laugh. "Wow, Commander, no wonder you're always booked up, if this is a sample of your counseling strategy."

Wry chuckle. "No, it isn't, as I'm sure you're well aware."

Teasing, "Oh, so I'm a special case."

"Very special."

Stunned silence.

Embarrassed cough. "I uh, just meant we were in a unique situation, Tom, I thought you were going to hyperventilate." Throat clearing. "Uh, so, are you feeling bet---"

"I've had a fantasy about Sandrine's as well."

Uncertainly, "Oh?"

"Yeah. It's just me and the holograms, playing pool, 'round midnight. But suddenly the holograms disappear. And you're there...barefoot, wearing tissue-thin pearl-gray silk, loose trousers and tunic. You don't say anything, just walk across the room as I straighten, the cue forgotten in my hand."

Hesitant. "I...I reach out and take the pool cue from you, laying it on a corner of the table. My hands frame your face, and I lean up to brush my lips against your brow, nose, cheeks, and finally, just a faint brush across your mouth."

Insistent protest. "But that's not enough, Chak, not nearly enough. My fingers grip your hair, silky strands sliding. I hold your head still and spread your lips with my mine, tongue plunging in, mapping every centimeter, learning, claiming, wrapping around your own."

Other voice now more confident. "We're both moaning---low, deep rumblings---my hands start to wander, measuring the breadth of your shoulders, the strength of your arms. Then down your sides to slide under your cotton T-shirt, pulling it up to comb my fingers through the crisp hair on your stomach, then up, then down, one finger dipping beneath the waistband of your jeans."

Low moan. "My fingers twist into your shirt---gray silk hot from your skin. The cloth bunches in my hands, and I yank my mouth away from yours, desperate for air. I see a bead of sweat slide down your throat and want to watch its entire journey. The silk rips under my hands, and the sound makes my cock leap, even harder, pushing against my jeans. I tear your tunic in half, letting the pieces flutter and hang at your wrists. I turn us both so the edge of the pool table is pressing into your legs. I pull your hands away, shift them so the silk falls off your arms and onto the floor, leaving your torso bare."

Slight shakiness in soft voice. "The hunger in your eyes makes them burn, fierce blue heart of a flame that promises to consume me completely. But I let you look, your gaze like the hot rough touch of your hands. I can barely breathe, waiting, not knowing what you'll do next...wondering when you'll pounce."

Slight sound of shaking head, tone full of wonder. "And yet, you're the one who looks like a predator---muscles curving smooth under a tawny pelt. I stretch out my fingers to touch, watching your nipples spring to life under my hands. I palm your chest, soft skin making me shiver with the need to touch, taste...I lean in, mouth open tongue sliding wet trails across your pecs, then down your belly. I feel you quiver when I bite, hear you groan, sucking your flesh into my mouth, leaving my mark." Pause. "Then I pull your drawstring pants off and see you're wearing nothing underneath."

Silence.

Then, "I feel more than naked...exposed...but, but I want you. I reach out and pull your T-shirt over your head in one movement, throwing it away. Then I unbutton your jeans and spread them, reaching into your underwear to lift out your cock, hard and dripping for me. I push your pants and boxers down, licking my lips at the thought of tasting you." Pause. "But instead I reach behind myself to sweep the pool balls out of the way. Then I brace my hands on the edge of the table, and boost myself up and lay down, my ass resting on the lip of the table. I..." Hesitant, then determined. "I spread my legs, letting you see I'm already prepared. For you."

Panting. "Oh shit, I've---I've never had a lover do that. I can picture you, kneeling naked on our bed, working yourself open, slick fingers spreading lube, your expressions as you imagine they're *my* fingers, my cock in you. I'm harder than I've ever been in my life, focused on your glistening hole. Then I step in between your legs, and stare down at you. Magnificent gift, all gilded bronze skin I slide my hands over, around, between, feeling the dampness of gathered sweat, leaning in to lick the pools off your throat and chest and belly. I can't help myself---I suck at the mark I made, primitive thrill running through me, the tip of my dick dripping as it brushes the edge of the felt. I shudder, wondering how the rough cloth feels against your back, your ass. My hands slide up the backs of your thighs to lift your legs higher, spread them wider." Words barely audible in the harsh breaths, "So I can see my cock slide into you to the hilt."

"Yes, oh..." Voice rough. "I raise my hips into the stroke, moaning your name. I'm shaking, desperate for the next thrust, and the next, welcoming the stretch and sting of your flesh pushing into me, pain burning away into pleasure. My fingers scrabble at the felt, looking for a handhold, but there's nothing, no way to ease the feeling that's building deep in my core. Then you hit my gland and I shout, my body arching, tension gathering. I reach for my cock, desperate for release as your hips speed up, pounding into me."

"My hands are gripping your thighs, but I slide them down to grab your hips and hold you captive for my possession. I push deep into you, feeling the grasp and slide of your hot depths. I can see your bronze skin turning white around my thumbholds and I know I'm leaving bruises but I can't help it. I have to have you claim you keep you. Sweat stings my eyes but I keep them open, watching you grab your own cock, your fist moving to my rhythm. Then you fling your head back, mouth open in a groan as your cum flows over your hand and onto your belly and groin, the jolts of my thrusts sending flecks onto your chest and mine. I finally close my eyes when the lightning strikes me, my cum shooting from my balls and deep into your core, as deep as I can send it, my body shaking with it, ecstasy orgasm release wringing me dry." Pause. "Then, I, uh, I start to pull out---"

"---But I open my eyes and look up at you, wishing I could wrap my legs around you, but all I can do is say, 'Stay'." Rustle, then waiting silence as breaths begin to calm once more.

Hesitant. "I...I want to. Stay, I mean. So I do, nestled between your thighs, my fingertips smearing patterns in the cum and sweat on your belly. Absolutely content."

Wry amusement. "I start to feel just how uncomfortable a pool table is to lie on." Speculative. "And I wonder how we would end up if I used the computer to transport us right from this position to our bed."

Shocked silence. "*Our* bed?"

Surprise. "Well, um, yes...you did say it first." Losing steam, embarrassed. "I guess it was just a slip---forget about it." Trailing off.

Hurried movement, clothes rustling as one figure settles close to the other. Then a whisper in the dark, "I don't want to forget about it." Pause. "So...Chak...you up for a visit to the holodeck when the captain finally springs us?"

"Yes."

Sound of a kiss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
